warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Shallya
}} The Old World is a hard place in which to live. Disease, injury, or extended bad fortune can drive a man or woman to the brink of despair, bereft of any hope. These people turn to Shallya, the White Dove of Mercy, who cries tears that bring the promise of mercy and comfort. To those confined to prison or a sickbed, to people condemned to death or who are dying on or off the battlefield, Shallya and her priestesses and priests—for a few men serve her order, too—bring peace and forgiveness, and a promise of a better life in the next world. The Cult has a presence throughout the Old World, and her temples double as hospitals for those too poor to afford a physician’s house calls. In the Empire, each of the cities and major towns has a whitewashed temple to Shallya and, even in small towns and villages, the temples and shrines to the other gods will often contain a small chapel dedicated to the Lady in White. Shallya is one of the Classical Gods, daughter of Morr and Verena, sister to Myrmidia. She is portrayed as fair, young maiden whose eyes perpetually well with tears for the suffering of the word. Ever-merciful, she is characterised in myth by an almost naive trust, displayed when Ranald tricked her into allowing him to gain apotheosis, or when Manaan trapped her at the bottom of the sea. Sub-cults Several sub-cults and sects of Shallya are found in the Empire and beyond. In the Wasteland and the western Empire, the sect of Shallya the Purifier teaches that even mutants can be reformed and, perhaps, healed. Whispers along the Reik hint at a secret village of mutants who worship Shallya, somewhere in Marienburg's hinterland. The Witch Hunters would dearly love to discover the truth. In the slums of Talabheim, poor Kislevites call her Salyak, the Giver of Charity. Soup kitchens run by this sect provide food to those who would otherwise starve, even to the point of denying themselves food. Talabheim's upper classes look down on the cult of Salyak, when they think of it at all, wondering how perfectly good money and time could be wasted on lazy, drunken peasants. Omens of Shallya Shallya is unrelentingly merciful and sympathetic. As her priests and priestesses are devoted to easing the pain and suffering of others, her omens and portents usually serve to highlight that suffering. Sometimes the suffering Shallya's omens concern is not obvious. There's no need to bring a priest's attention to a man with a broken leg, after all—both the injury and the treatment are clear. However, a woman whose broken heart may soon drive her to murder might be a more subtle injury, more difficult to treat, but in Shallya's eyes her suffering is no less worthy of care. Radiant doves, tears, and blood drops are some of the symbols that Shallya favours. Sources * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2nd ED -- Sigmar's Heirs ** : pg. 38 * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 3rd ED -- Tome of Blessings ** : pg. 14 ** : pg. 35 * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 4th ED -- Core Rulebook ** : pg. 209 es:Shallya Category:Gods of the Old World Category:S Category:Cult of Shallya